Insert Angsty Title here Adventures in Route 7
by Scampy
Summary: Ash continues his Pokémon Journey in Route 7, just outside of Celadon. He and Brock have a great time capturing Caterpie. ☺


**Stuff You'd Better Take Notice Of:**

Off the bat, I want to say this story is a tad OOC, and could be considered a BAG triangle, if you know what I mean. There's also some chest shipping on the side. It's how I interpret Ash's life to turn out from playing the game, as he was showing a lot of the traits you'll see in the ficcy. I DO intend on making money from this, as I know it will be instantly published, as soon as I post it. I do not claim to own any character mentioned in the story you're about to read. I do not own Ash. I do not own Misty. I do not own Pikachu. I do however own a kawaii level 47 Ditto, I nicknamed him Gooback. He'll transform into whatever lame pokémon you're using, then use your own moves against you, then you'll be standing there wondering what the fuck just happened to you.

Kawaii? More like...ka-wackii! mi rite?

( ( Oo ) lol sex lol lol lemon.

On to the story.

**_Insert Angsty Title Here_**.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"Hello?"

"It's Brock, get your pants on, we're going out again"

Ash groaned while rolling over in bed, directing his glazed over eyes at the red glow illuminating from the clock on the night stand.

"4:17 in the morning. I _hate_ 4:17 in the morning."

Sitting upright, he looked at Nurse Joy, as she slept silently.

"Probably dreaming of another man" Ash mumbled under his sour breath.

He had been drunk again, and unsure if he beat Nurse Joy the night before. It wasn't his fault, alcoholism ran through his family like cheap gin down his throat. His grandfather drank, his mother drank, and his low-life, runaway father was probably a drunk too. However, the beating of his fiancee, Nurse Joy, was a trait Ash kept and made for himself.

He stagged to the bathroom of their subsidised one bedroom apartment, and looked in the mirror at the shell of a man he used to be. It had only been twelve years since he first left his mother in Pallet town, setting out on his own adventure. Ten years old, naive, full of life and hungry for adventure. Now, he was twenty-two, trapped in a loveless relationship, hungry for stale bread, and full of eleven dollar whisky.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

Ash snapped out of his trance, and picked up the phone.

"Where the hell are you? It's already five a.m., you're late!" Brock snarled over the Bellsprout phone.

How long had he been wallowing in his self pity for? It only felt like a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I just need to find my belt" Ash replied.

Hanging up the phone, Ash grabbed his belt of Pokéballs, and headed for the door. The cold Autumn wind cut through him like a Nidoking's horn attack. The sky was full of thick, black clouds, and the trees were bare. Every morning Ash met brock on the edge of Route 7 to hunt Caterpie, catch them, then sell them to children for a ten bucks a head. They only came out in the early mornings, then crawled back into the trees at sunrise, so getting there early was critical. Something Ash had a problem doing.

He looked at the Celadon City casino in the distance. So many hours of hard work went directly into their pocket, on the exact same machine, at the exact same time of day, every day. If he didn't gamble his money away, he pissed it away. But Ash wasn't one of _those_ people, he could stop whenever he wanted.

"Right after this next drink" He said, as he pulled a flask from the inside of his jacket.

He wasn't even sure what it was he was drinking. His mouth was so numb from all of the alcohol he's destroyed his liver with, his brain on the brink of shutting down.

"You're killing yourself, you know" Said a voice from behind him.

Ash spun around to face Brock.

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Brock" Ash snapped.

Brock was right. Alcohol had destroyed everything he loved, and things he didn't. He left Misty for a bottle of bourbon. Nurse Joy was pregnant thanks to Vermouth. What else could alcohol do to him?

"Geodude, go!" Brock shouted.

The familiar red glow basked Geodude from head to arm, because that's all he is pretty much, a head and arms. A Caterpie crawled along in the grass, and Geodude knew exactly what to do.

"Geodude, tackle attack!" Brock shouted across the field of battle.

Geodude took to action instantly, flying through the air, aimed at the unknowing Caterpie.

A thick cracking noise rung out through all of Route 7 when Geodude connected with the wild Caterpie's skull. Ash cringed at the echo of the sound, splitting the silence of morning, sending Spearow flying out of the trees, and upwards into the sky.

The wild Caterpie fell to the ground, howling, and squirming on the grass, wet with dew. Geodude must have caused some internal damage, because the Caterpie wasn't able to walk properly.

"Brock..." Ash choked out "You don't have to attack so hard...I think you gave this one brain damage"

Brock stood overtop the Caterpie, now quivering under Brock's left boot.

"This one will be half price." he whispered.

Brock's calloused form of battling was proof of just how seriously he took his job.

Ash has his demons, but Brock definitely had his, and Ash knew why. Misty. Ash had everything Brock ever wanted, the girl of his dreams, the chance to explore. Brock burned with rage every time he saw them together, and some disgruntled part of him was actually happy, when Misty finally walked out on Ash.

Ash had it all, and lost it all. Unfortunately, Ash will never realize it, either from being too ignorant, or too drunk.

"Ash!" Brock shouted. "How do you expect to make money just standing there?"

Ash placed his flask back into his pocket, and grabbed the first pokéball on his belt. Flipping his hat around, he threw the ball onto the ground.

"Muk!" He exclaimed "Go!"

The massive pile of filth spread out on the ground, slopping on the grass, quickly turning it yellow. Muk was impressively large, and even more so dangerous.

"Sludge attack, now!" Ash cried out, like a five star general commanding his troops.

Muk shot a wad of thick, black ooze at a nearby Caterpie, but it leapt out of the way, as the sludge sailed harmlessly past it. The wild Caterpie used it's string attack, with the hopes of maybe slowing down Muk, and making it's escape. Muk was tightly wrapped in the silky fibres, but the acid that ran down it's skin quickly ate through it.

"Try the sludge again, Muk!" Ash exclaimed.

Muk hurled another sludge attack, this time splattering it all over the Caterpie, burning it's skin from all of the chemicals. It's super effective.

Ash still had it, he still had that technique that make him as skilled as he was. Maybe if he just eased off the drinking, spent some time fighting random trainers, he could get his life back on track, he could finish his quest of being the best pokémon trainer, he could-

"Muuuk! Muk! Muk! Muuuuk!" The putrid mass bellowed.

It was always proud when it won, it had been over confident since the first day Ash caught it, and presumably it always will be.

"Muk! Muk!"

The grime started to sludge everything it saw, spraying out purple fluids. It was how it celebrated, it felt that because it won in battle, everything belonged to it.

"Muk! Muuuuk!"

Trees were scarred from the sludge, grass turned yellow, plant life stood no chance when it came to Muk.

_Splat!_ A sludge attack landed directly on Brocks face.

"Oh Lord! Oh sweet Jesus no!" Brock screamed as the poison seared and burnt his flesh.

Brock fell to his knees, grasping his face, as smoke rose up off it, and into the air. Ash could smell his burning flesh, and see parts of exposed skull.

"Oh Christ! Brock!" Ash cried "Brock! No!"

It was too late, the hyposulfuric acids that ran off of Muk had already eaten their way into Brocks face and hands. Brock was dead.

Ash mulled those words over in his head, and fell to Brock's side.

Brock is dead.

Steam slowly rose up from the empty eye sockets, where eyes used to be. Ash could smell the skull still being burnt by the chemicals, he could feel the heat resonating off of it.

"Dear Lord...what have I done?" Ash said to himself, as he called Muk back to his pokéball.

He couldn't leave Brock just laying here like this, he had to bury him, or hide him, anything. Collecting sticks and clumps of grass, he covered Brock as best as he could, and ran back home.

By this time, Nurse Joy had woken up, and put a package of hotdogs in the sink, to thaw.

"Fucking hotdogs again" She sighed "We have fucking hotdogs every day."

Just then, Ash walked in, quivering from the recent events that just transpired. Nurse Joy noticed this.

"Huh. Drunk again, aren't you?" She proclaimed.

It was true, Ash was fairly drunk, but that wasn't why he was shaking. Witnessing the death of his friend was cruelly sobering, and woke him up more than anything.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to sit down" Ash responded.

"_No!_" Nurse Joy screeched "You are _not_ just going to sit down and drink, you worthless ass!"

Ash quickly stood up, grabbed a fifth of brandy, and threw it directly at Nurse Joy's head, but spiralled off to the left, and shattered against the wall, leaving a brown stain on the wall.

"Fuck you!" Ash retaliated "_Fuck you_!"

Ash walked over to Nurse Joy, and grabbed her by the collar of her white nursing gown.

"Listen here you tramp" Ash scowled "Don't you _dare_ call me worthless! You're the one to never actually complete nursing school! _You're_ the one to drop out, and fuck everything with money and a car!"

Nurse Joy by this point was crying, as Ash had a death grip around her neck.

"I am _not_ worthless!" He screamed. "I am _not_ worthless!"

His vision was blurred by tears, he didn't realize he was hurting the mother of his unborn child, he didn't realize he was throttling the life out of her, he didn't realize he was killing the baby by doing so.

He didn't realize he just killed Nurse Joy.

Ash released his hands from her broken neck, and she slumped lifeless to the ground. Backing away slowly, tears still streaming down his cheeks, burning his eyes, he felt immense guilt, everybody around him was dying, and it was all his fault.

He just needed a drink.

Just a small one.

Just one.

"A shower too, that's all" Ash said, shaking as he poured warm liquor all over his hand, missing the glass.

Ash stripped down to his underwear, and ran a cold shower. How could he think of himself at a time like this? He needed help, he needed to call the police, not have a shower.

Ash picked up the phone, and slowly dialled 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?_" Said a faceless voice.

"I just killed Nurse Joy." Ash confessed. "I'm drunk. I'm going to commit suicide"

"_Please stay on the line, sir_" Said the voice.

Ash slowly put down the phone. They traced his call, he knew they would be here any moment.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

It was the cops, no doubt.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

Ash had nothing more to say to the world.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

Ash reached for the revolver he kept in the top shelf of his closet.

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"Why do they keep calling?" He said aloud. "I need some fresh air."

Ash grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey, stuffed it into his underwear, and stepped outside.

Ash lumbered down the stairs of his apartment, and walked into the middle of the street. He could hear the sirens off in the distance. Taking a swig of the harsh liquor, he examined the gun, fully loaded, his only escape from this world. The sirens were close now.

Four squad cars encircled Ash, as four Officer Jennys drew their guns.

"_I told her I wasn't worthless!_" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ash shot at an Officer Jenny, striking her in the left shoulder blade. The rest of them opened fire, riddling Ash's body full of holes. The bottle smashed on the ground, as Ash fell to his knees, still conscience.

Ash turned the gun on himself, and pulled the trigger.

LOL that's my story, it's my first fanfic

_Mata ah-oo hima de._


End file.
